Auslly la pareja perfecta
by CAT050
Summary: Trata de la austin y ally despues de que se hacen novios y lo maravillosa que es su relación y que parecen una pareja perfecta hasta que regresan ciertas personas del pasado con intenciones de dañar su amor.
1. NOVIOS Y ANIVERSARIOS

AUSTIN Y ALLY NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A DISNEY CHANNEL. Yo solo creo historias con sus personajes.

DESPUES DE LA DECLARACIÓN.

Hace ya un año y seis meses que Austin y Ally son novios, desde el día en que Austin se dio cuenta que podría perder a Ally se le declaro y digamos que al principio no salió del todo bien esa declaración pero bueno digamos que resulto (para que entiendan mejor vean el capítulo de Austin y Ally partners and parachutes).

Austin entra a Sonic Boom y ve a Ally parada tras el mostrador de espaldas. Así que decide taparle los ojos para darle una sorpresa estaba contento de que por fin cumplieran 1 año seis meses en su relación que para Austin había sido la mejor.

Austin: ¿adivina quién soy? Tapándole los ojos.

Ally: no sé quién podrá ser con tono juguetón. A ya sé quién es el mejor novio del mundo al que amo y siempre amare.

Austin: ooo amor yo también te amo y te tengo una sorpresa por nuestro aniversario- él saca una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y le dice feliz aniversario y después le da un tierno y dulce beso.

Ally: qué lindo Austin- abre la caja y se encuentra con una cadena que tenía un dije en forma de corazón y en él estaba las letras A Y A, en el lado derecho de este había unos pendientes con forma de corazón y en el lado izquierdo había un anillo, todo era de oro, Ally se veía realmente feliz por el regalo pero fue más su alegría cuando cogió su anillo y vio que en la parte interna de este decía "Eres mi vida" y se lo puso inmediatamente, después cogió los aretes y se los puso y por ultimo cogió la cadena y creció mas su felicidad cuando vio que decía en la parte de atrás "TE AMO, SIEMPRE ESTARE CONTIGO", Austin fue el que le puso la cadena y cuando termino de hacerlo Ally se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso apasionado- y le dice: Austin es un regalo hermoso definitivamente eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Austin: lo se soy el mejor.

Ally: pero no creas que me he olvidado de ti, le dice espérame aquí. Ally va hasta la sala de ensayos y regresa con una cajita en las manos- ábrela sé que te va a gustar.

Austin: sé que me va a gustar porque tú me lo das con mucho amor- abre la caja y ve que era un anillo sale una pequeña sonrisa de su cara ya que le parecía chistoso que hubieran pensado lo mismo, saco el anillo y vio en la parte interior de este que decía "TE AMO, ERES MI INSPIRACIÓN". Austin se lo puso inmediatamente el anillo y le dio un beso a Ally.

Ally: te gusto mi regalo.

Austin: sí, muchísimo.

Ally: espera que eso no es todo hay una sorpresita esperándote en tu casa, si quieres que te la diga tendrás que bajar hasta mi estatura. Austin estaba intrigado así que se agacho y Ally le dijo en su oído: sé que te gustan los peluches -Austin se puso un poco nervioso e iba a decir algo pero Ally no lo dejo porque siguió hablando- y sé que te avergüenza admitirlo- Austin pensó: cómo es que me conoce tan bien- por esa razón está en tu cama un gran oso panda que sé que te va a encantar.

Austin: enserio que me conoces tan bien y me da mucha curiosidad verlo vamos los dos juntos a mi casa.

Ally: está bien, solo porque quiero ver tu felicidad cuando lo veas, pero primero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi papá- Ally le pidió permiso y se fue con Austin.

En tan solo 20 minutos llegaron a la casa de Austin.

Austin entra a su casa e inmediatamente se dirige para su cuarto con Ally, Ally estaba un poco nerviosa ya que solo estuvo una vez ahí en el cuarto de Austin pero fue muy breve ya que esa vez le fue a reclamar sobre la primera canción que se le robo, él abrió la puerta y en su cara inmediatamente se reflejó felicidad, el oso era muy alto como de 1.30 de alto y era muy ancho y tenía un corazón rojo en sus manos que decía "Eres lo mejor de mi vida". Austin volteo y Ally estaba atrás suyo, él la abrazo muy fuertemente y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios (para ser más claro un beso francés.)

Austin: fue el quien término el beso claro muy suavemente y le dijo que para él también era lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida y Ally se ruborizo un poco, los ojos de él y ella reflejaban amor, era extraño y algo incómodo para Ally el hecho de estar a solas con Austin en su cuarto y más porque no había nadie en la casa más que solo ellos dos así que Ally cambio un poco el tema para salir de ese ambiente tan romántico que se había formado ya que ella temía que los dos se dejaran llevar por el momento.

Ally: sabes si en este momento nos vieran Trish y Dez nos dijeran que somos unos cursis de los peor, pero no me importaría porque quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo y cuan feliz estoy contigo a mi lado. Esto lo dijo con una sonrisa media boba y abrazándolo.

Austin: el respondió el abrazo y le dijo sabes a mí tampoco me importaría porque te amo con locura, además esos dos no se quedan atrás sobre todo cuando es su aniversario.

Ally: sabes aún se me hace algo extraño y a la ves hermoso que esos dos se hayan enamorado después de 6 meses que empezamos a ser nosotros novios.

Austin: pero recuerda que fue gracias a que nos hicimos novios que ellos tuvieron obligatoriamente que pasar más tiempo juntos ya que tu y yo andábamos la mayoría del tiempo sin ellos.

Ally: es verdad creo que tienes toda la razón, sabes ahora que estoy en tu cuarto veo que eres muy ordenado y eso realmente me sorprende.

Austin: la mira con cara de indignado muy falsa- Ally como me dices eso, estas diciendo que me consideras una persona desordenada.

Ally: se da cuenta claramente que la cara que pone es muy falsa pero decide seguirle el juego y se acerca a él y le da un beso tierno en la boca y le dice: espero que eso recompense y quite tu indignación.

Austin: se queda medio pensativo y le dice- no me recompensa ese beso quiero muchos otros más así que la toma de la cintura y le da un beso tierno al principio pero fue subiendo de intensidad y ella le corresponde inmediatamente.

Ally le dice: a Austin que ya tienen que regresar a Sonic Boom porque su papá solo le dio permiso 2 horas las cuales estaban a punto de terminar pero lo dice entrecortadamente ya que Austin no quiere dejar de besarla y por cada palabra que dice la besa más y más.

Austin esta consiente de lo que dijo Ally pero no quiere parar, pero lo hace porque se quedó pensando lo que el padre de Ally le había dicho cuando comenzó a salir con ella, él tiene que siempre cumplir con los horarios que el papa de Ally dice.

Austin: sabes creo que tienes razón vámonos sino tu papá se enojara.

Ally: pero antes de irnos quiero decirte una cosa más.

Austin: ¿Qué?

Ally: mi vida mejoro cuando tu llegaste a ella por eso Te amo.

Austin: yo también a ti Te amo Ally y estoy muy feliz que cumplamos un año 6 meses de noviazgo.

Se dan un beso largo para después salir de la casa de Austin y dirigirse a Sonic Boom.


	2. REENCUENTROS Y CONFRONTACIONES

Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.

Al día siguiente.

Se encontraban Austin, Ally, Dez y Trish. Los cuatro amigos se encontraban conversando amenamente en Sonic Boom cuando de pronto algo singular en los dedos de sus amigos le llama la atención.

Trish: ooooooo por Dios no puedo creer tienen anillos idénticos. Austin y Ally se sonrojaron rápidamente y trataron de cambiar de conversación pero Trish no los dejo.

Trish: muy bien cuenten ya que paso en su aniversario porque tienen anillos idénticos.

Ally: con un rubor suave en su cara le explico a Trish. Bueno veras Trish fue un regalo que nos hicimos los dos por nuestro aniversario no fue nada planeado simplemente que los anillos coincidieron y ya.

Austin: así es, no fue nada planea pero fue hermoso que los dos coincidiéramos no lo creen parece que pensamos lo mismo. Cuando termino de decir esto la abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Trish: definitivamente sí que son cursis.

Dez: es verdad parecen almas gemelas ya que piensan los mismo. Siempre lo he dicho y lo voy a seguir diciendo ustedes parecen la pareja perfecta, casi nunca se pelean, se divierten los dos juntos aunque son totalmente opuestos y ahora tienen los mismos gustos para los anillos, definitivamente son la envidia de cualquier pareja.

Ally: ustedes no se quedan atrás porque también tienen una relación parecida a la nuestra.

Austin: es verdad lo que dice Ally porque aunque no les guste admitirlo ustedes también son cursis o si no como explican que en su último aniversario se regalaron unos relojes similares de la misma maraca hasta con el mismo año de fabricación, nunca olvidare lo feliz que se les veía al día siguiente de su aniversario.

Ally: tiene toda la razón Austin porque las caras que traían de felicidad eso si fue más cursi que lo de nosotros.

Dez y Trish estaban completamente ruborizados hasta más no poder no les gustaba admitirlo pero ellos eran más cursis que Austin y Ally. Trish estaba a punto de replicar pero de repente se escuchó una voz saludar.

Dallas: hola chicos que alegría volver a verlos, en especial a ti Ally. Cuando termino de decir esto se dirigió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Ally y le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios.

P.O.V de Ally

No lo puedo creer que me esté besando enfrente de Austin que no sabe que él y yo somos novios.

P.O.V de Austin

No puedo creer que después de casi 2 años el regrese y este besando a mi novia.

Cuando Austin salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente separo a Dallas de Ally de un empujón, y mando a Dallas hasta las guitarras.

En ese momento Trish y Dez salieron porque creyeron que era mejor que ellos solucionaran las cosas por si solos sin ninguna interrupción.

Dallas: porque hiciste eso, con qué derecho me empujaste y me separaste de Ally- se levanta- estoy esperando una explicación ahora mismo.

Austin: pues bien te la voy a dar lo que pasa es muy simple Ally es mi novia y no puedes regresar después de tanto tiempo e intentar quitármela.

Dallas: no sabía que era tu novia.

Austin: no mientas por favor, mi fama se ha extendido y en cada entrevista o premiación que tengo voy con Ally, y todos saben a través de la prensa que Ally y yo somos novios.

Dallas: en primer lugar no lo sabía, en segundo lugar estuve fuera del país con mis padres en sus asuntos de trabajo. La situación se estaba poniendo más tensa hasta que Ally reacciono e intento calmar la situación, ya que parecía que en unos instantes se armaría una pelea en la tienda.

Ally: se pone en medio de los dos y dice: ya es suficiente tranquilícense, se dirigió a Dallas y le dijo: te creo Dallas, es verdad lo que dice Austin él y yo somos novios y yo lo amo así que ese beso estuvo mal. Ahora se dirigió a Austin: y tu cariño ya no te enojes, cálmate.

Dallas: está bien Ally ya no te voy a causar más problemas así que me voy. Y acto seguido salió por la puerta principal.

Austin: si mejor vete. Después de decir esto se dirigió a Ally y le dio un apasionado beso.

Ally: cariño no es que me molesten tus besos ni nada por el estilo pero puedo preguntar porque fue ese beso tan apasionado.

Austin: muy sencillo porque quería que olvidaras el beso que te dio ese tarado no soporto que nadie más te bese porque solo yo puedo tener ese derecho acto seguido la abrazo y se quedaron un rato así sin sospechar que alguien los estaba vigilando y sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Y el que los estaba vigilando era nada más y nada menos que Dallas.

Dallas: que ingenua que es Ally en serio creyeron que no sabía sobre su relación y aparece una sonrisa malévola en su rostro y levanta la revista que estaba teniendo en la mano la cual estaba abierta en una página que tenia de encabezado "Austin y Ally, la pareja sensación del momento ¿son la pareja perfecta?", la arrugo y dijo en voz baja: ni creas que vas a ser feliz Austin voy a encargarme que tú mismo seas el que rompa el corazón a Ally y cuando eso suceda yo estaré ahí para consolarla y Ally será completamente mía después de decir esto se fue a su casa con una sonrisa malévola y un plan en su cabeza.

**Continuara…..**

**Que les parece la historia dejen sus opiniones quiero saber que tal lo estoy haciendo ya que es mi primera historia. Y les pido paciencia ya que no voy a poder subir pronto el tercer capítulo estoy súper ocupada, pero ya lo tengo planeado en mi cabecita.**


	3. PLANES Y MENTIRAS

**Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.**

Nota:

Estos signos van a parecer en los diálogos "" con estos signos () mis notas y los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva y subrayado. Para que sea un poco más claro. Me dio la idea natalifanauslly, así que gracias, espero que les guste el capítulo.

15 de Abril dos días después de la última visita de Dallas todo estaba tranquilo entre Austin y Ally, pero no les duraría mucho ya que Dallas iba a aparecer ese día con un plan que los separaría.

En Sonic Boom a las 1 de la tarde estaba Ally en el mostrador de la tienda conversando con Austin sobre que harían juntos mañana sábado.

Ally: "Austin quiero ir a ver una película de amor muda siiiiiii por favor."

Austin: "pero amor no me gustan esas películas y lo sabes debemos hacer algo que nos guste a los dos"

Ally: "es que tengo ganas de ir a verla siiii" y pone una cara de cachorrito tierno para convencer a Austin.

Austin: "no pongas esa cara sabes que no me puedo resistir a tu cara de cachorrito tierno"

Ally: "di que sí" y vuelve hacer la cara.

Austin: "está bien, me convenciste mañana iremos a ver una película romántica muda"

Ally: "siii, gracias cariño" y le da un gran abrazo y un tierno beso. Que duro unos segundos cuando se separaron vieron a una persona parada en la puerta.

Dallas: hola chicos como están.

Austin: _no puedo creer que después de que beso a mi novia tenga el descaro de aparecerse de nuevo por aquí no lo soportó,_trato de sonar lo más cortés que pudo y dijo "hola Dallas como te va", acto seguido abrazo a Ally por la espalda.

Ally: ella sintió un escalofrió cuando vio a Dallas en la puerta de la tienda y cuando él saludo no supo si contestarle o no por lo que paso la última vez, pero de repente escucho que Austin lo saludo y la abrazo inmediatamente después de saludarlo, así que ella decidió saludarlo también "hola Dallas como estas"

Dallas: se acercó más al mostrador se dirigió a los dos y dijo "escuchen vengo a pedir perdón por lo que paso la última vez que estuve aquí"

Ally: se quedó pensativa un momento y dijo "está bien Dallas no hay problema yo te perdono."

Austin: _no puedo creer que lo haya perdonado tan fácilmente_, en ese momento deshizo el abrazo, se puso de frente a Dallas como queriendo sacarlo de la tienda a patadas y dijo "pues yo no te perdona, es mas no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia"

Dallas: se dirigió a Austin y dijo "enserio Austin no sabía que Ally era tu novia y lo lamento de corazón el haberla besado pero ahora que lo se te prometo que nunca más la volveré a hacer y es más te propongo que tú y yo salgamos esta noche para conocernos y ser buenos amigos, y así poder dejar atrás rencores que dices" termino de hablar y le extendió la mano.

Ally: ella seguía sintiendo aprecio por Dallas pero solo como amigos así que le se acercó a Austin y le dijo en voz baja y cerca de su oído "acepta su invitación y su disculpa, parece que realmente está arrepentido, además no es bueno guardar rencor mata el alma y la envenena" y le puso la cara de cachorrito tierno. Mientras Ally le decía esto a Austin, Dallas se quedó pensativo y con una sonrisa boba ya que pudo alcanzar a oír lo que Ally le estaba diciendo a Austin (Ally no era muy buena susurrando cosas al oído, ya que se le podía escuchar claramente siempre y cuando estuvieran un poco cerca y Dallas si estaba cerca) :_ no puedo creer lo ingenua que es Ally ya me perdono por lo del beso, y enserio cree que estoy despulpándome sinceramente, pero no solo es una mentirita para seguir con mi plan y ahora me está ayudando a disculparme con Austin, la 1 fase de mi plan-fingir arrepentimiento- va de maravilla _ interrumpió sus pensamientos y dijo "Austin que dices aceptas mis disculpas y mi invitación" para nuevamente extenderle la mano

Austin: _no puedo creer que Ally este ayudando a este tipo, y no puedo creer que me esté haciendo la cara que cachorrito tierno la cual sabe que no me puedo resistir, pero Ally tiene razón no es bueno guardar rencor, además me conviene tenerlo cerca porque como dice el dicho mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca._ Se quedó pensativo un rato más y dijo "está bien acepto tu invitación y tus disculpas" y acto seguido estrecho su mano.

Dallas: el también estrecho la mano de Austin y dijo "perfecto entonces esta noche nos vemos en la discoteca AIR a las 8 te espero en la entrada"

Austin: "por mi está bien"

Dallas: "ok" y luego se despidió de los dos y salió de la tienda para ir a encontrarse con una persona en la playa. _Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que pensé ahora si puedo continuar con mi plan para separar a esos dos._

Después de que Dallas se fue:

Austin: le hizo un reclamo a Ally con un tono serio "Ally porque interferiste por él, será que te gusta, me voy a poner celoso"

Ally: ella le dijo lo más tranquila "no es que me guste simplemente todavía lo considero un amigo y solo eso es para mí un amigo, además estoy muy enamorada de un chico maravilloso llamado Austin como para fijarme en otros chicos"

Austin: al escuchar la respuesta de Ally se quedó tranquilo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios para después decirle "te amo, me quedo tranquilo al saber que lo que sientes por Dalla es solo amistad"

Ally: se puso un poco coqueta y le dijo "sabes amor me encanta cuando te pones celoso, te ves tierno, pero nunca debes dudar que yo solo tengo ojos para ti" enseguida le dio un largo y apasionado beso que él correspondió cuando se separaron ella añadió "porque no cerramos la tienda un rato y pasamos un tiempo tú y yo solos en la sala de ensayos, componiendo una nueva canción o haciendo algo más divertido" y le guiño un ojo.

Austin: él sonrió le encantaba cuando Ally se ponía coqueta así que dijo "por mí eso estaría bien" esto lo dijo dándole pequeños besitos en el cuello. Después cerraron la tienda y se dirigieron a la sala de ensayos. (Lo que pase en la sala puede ser algo tierno o algo caliente ahí si se los dejo a la imaginación de cada uno)

Esta misma tarde en la playa debajo del muelle a las 3:30.

Dallas: _espero que venga si no, no podré continuar con mi plan._

De repente alguien toca su hombro y él voltea y ve a una chica rubia alta de piel clara y ojos verdes, era la persona que esperaba así que sonrió.

Dallas: "hola Summer, pensé que ya no vendrías te retrasaste media hora"

Summer: "hola Dallas, no estaba segura de venir, pero acepto lo que me propusiste ayer, ya que en verdad necesito el dinero."

Dallas: _es verdaderamente perfecto la segunda fase de mi plan – convencer a mi prima- esta lista._ "perfecto te voy a dar el resto del dinero que te prometí cuando cumplas lo que tengo planeado."

Summer: se cruza de brazos y dice "que te quede claro que lo hago porque lo necesito para pagar las cuentas del hospital de mi mamá"

Dallas: "a mí no me importa porque lo vayas hacer, solo sé que podre arruinar la felicidad de Austin Moon" y se rio malvadamente.

Summer: se le quedo viendo un rato a Dallas y le dijo "solo tengo una pregunta porque odias a Austin Moon que te hizo."

Dallas: se puso serio y le dijo: "eso no te importa a ti, solo cumple con tu parte del plan que te dije ayer en la noche." Y después de eso se fue con una sonrisa en su cara pensando que su plan se va marchando perfectamente.

Summer: vio como Dallas se alejaba del muelle y en voz baja para sí misma dijo: "solo lo hago porque necesito el dinero para mi madre" y se quedó pensando en lo que Dallas le había dicho la noche anterior.

Flash back:

En la puerta de la casa de Summer, estaba Dallas su primo, pidiéndole algo que jamás imagino.

Dallas: "Summer, te quiero decir que yo puedo ayudarte con las cuentas del hospital de mi tía solo me tienes que hacer un pequeño favor."

Summer: estaba feliz por lo que acababa de escuchar así que dijo "enserio primo me vas a ayudar a pagar las cuentas de mi mamá"

Dallas: "sí, pero tienes que hacer lo que te pida"

Summer: "claro primo hare lo que tú me pidas, solo dime que tengo que hacer"

Dallas: dijo fríamente "me tienes que ayudar a separar Austin Moon y Ally Dawson por los medios que sean necesarios"

Summer: después de escuchar lo que le dijo su primo se le borró la felicidad de su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, pero decidió averiguar que quería exactamente hacer el así que dijo: "que quieres exactamente que haga"

Dallas le conto su plan en 20 minutos y después dijo: "y que dices me vas a ayudar"

Summer: "lo siento pero no, es demasiado para mí lo que vas a hacer es muy cruel, ¿enserio quieres lastimar a Ally la novia del famoso Austin Moon de esa manera?"

Dallas: él respondió "en realidad no quiero lastimar a Ally pero ella es el medio perfecto por el que puedo lastimar a Austin, ya que para él su vida gira en torno a ella, así que tú eras la única que me puede ayudar a conseguir mi objetivo, por favor di que sí."

Summer: "no, no pienso hacer algo como eso. Sera mejor que te vayas ya es muy tarde, adiós" he intentó cerrar la puerta pero él no le dejo.

Dallas: él no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta ya que había agotado todas sus otras posibles de aliadas porque le dijeron que no a su plan y su prima era la última opción que le quedaba, y ya sabía cómo la convencería "prima tienes que ayudarme, yo te voy a dar los 500.000 que necesitas para pagar las cuentas del hospital, si no aceptas el trato que te estoy proponiendo ¿de dónde vas a conseguir el dinero? Sé que lo necesitas con urgencia"

Summer: _en realidad necesito el dinero pero el trato que me propone es para herir a alguien y no quiero hacerlo eso no va con mi personalidad. _"es verdad que lo necito pero no me gusta lo que tienes planeado, además de dónde vas a conseguir el dinero tú."

Dallas: "pues lo creas o no cuando yo con mis padres nos desaparecimos casi 2 años, fue por cuestión de negocios de mis padres, porque les ofrecían un trabajo en el cual ganarían mucho pero mucho dinero, y les fue muy bien así que ahora tengo todo el dinero del mundo que pueda querer, prácticamente soy rico es más para que me creas toma este cheque por la mitad de la suma que necesitas"

Summer: cogiendo el cheque dijo "como sé que el cheque es válido"

Dallas: "puedes ir mañana al banco y cobrarlo, y una vez que lo cobres búscame en la playa debajo del muelle a las 3 pm y ahí escuchare tu respuesta. Y estoy seguro que aceptaras." Enseguida se fue de ahí, y dejo a una Summer muy indecisa.

Summer: en voz baja dijo: "y ahora que debo hacer" suspira y acto seguido cierra la puerta.

Fin del flash back.

Summer: suspiró y dijo para sí misma lo siento por ti Austin y Ally. Acto seguido se dirigió al hospital para pagar la mitad de las deudas que tenía.

**Continuara… que les pareció la historia, dejen sus comentarios quiero leer sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, quise dejar un poco en misterio la historia por eso no revele el plan de Dallas pero en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán. La frase del "rencor mata el alma y la envenena" la saque del chavo del 8 una serie que veía de niña me pareció que quedaría bien por eso la puse. Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios positivos y subiré el próximo capítulo cunado tenga tiempo, pero tal vez suba otro mañana, no aseguro nada pero intentare subirlo. **


	4. FOTOS Y ACCIDENTES

Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.

Nota:

Estos signos van a parecer en los diálogos "" con estos signos () mis notas y los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva y subrayado. Para que sea un poco más claro. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

15 de Abril, 8:15 de la noche Austin estaba esperando a Dallas en la entrada de la discoteca AIR como habían quedado.

Austin: _enserio no entiendo el porque Dallas escogería esta discoteca esta como que muy apartada de la ciudad, aunque parece divertida. _En este momento se detuvieron sus pensamientos porque Dallas llego en un taxi.

Dallas: "hola, Austin lo siento por la demora pero tuve algo que arreglar."

Austin: "hola Dallas ni te preocupes yo también recién llego"

Dallas: "oooo que bien que recién hayas llegado y no te haya hecho esperar, entremos ya te parece Austin" Austin solo asintió con la cabeza y después de esto entraron en la discoteca y se fueron a la barra a pedir algo de tomar y pidieron bebidas.

Dallas: se dirigió al camarero y dijo "un Martini doble por favor"

Austin: "para mí solo un jugo por favor" Dallas y el camarero se le quedaron mirando ya que es raro que no tome, él siendo una estrella famosa, así que Austin añadió "es que yo no tomo"

Dallas: se dirigió a Austin y dijo "está bien, no importa", _claro que está bien siempre y cuando tenga donde ponerte la droga para que pierdas el conocimiento y seas como mi marioneta._ Después de salir de su breve pensamiento se dirigió al camarero y dijo "por favor señor nos da lo que le pedimos" y el camarero se retiró a preparar el Martini de Dallas y el jugo de Austin.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos ya que no se tenían mucho que decir pero Austin fue el que hablo primero.

Austin: _no sé porque no dice nada después de todo él fue quien me invito supuestamente para conocernos mejor y ser amigos, si como no, como si pudiera ser amigo del chico que beso a mi novia enfrente de mí, pero ahora que se ha quedado callado es mi oportunidad para averiguar más de él y saber cuáles son los motivos por los que apareció después de casi dos años. _"Dallas te puedo hacer una pregunta" espero su respuesta.

Dallas: "claro, porque no"

Austin: "porque desapareciste por 1 año 10 meses y regresas a hora"

Dallas: "la razón fue por asuntos de negocios de mis padres, les ofrecieron una oportunidad en New York y tuvimos que mudarnos para allá y regrese porque tengo un asunto pendiente que terminar acá"

Austin: "aaaaa y cuál es ese asunto, si se puede saber" _más vale que no diga que fue porque quería tener una oportunidad con Ally._

Dallas: _para darme el gusto de hacerte infeliz Austin _"fue por problemas familiares, pero no planeo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, ya que tengo que regresar a New York dentro de un mes"

Austin: "si solo viniste para eso porque fuiste a buscar a Ally y la besaste."

Dallas: "simplemente porque creía que mientras estaba aquí podría tener una oportunidad con Ally"

Austin: _me hierve la sangre no puedo creer que haya querido tener una oportunidad con Ally aunque ya me lo imaginaba_ "enserio querías tener una oportunidad con ella, ¿para qué? Si de todos modos tienes que regresar después de un mes a New York, o será tal vez que tu querías dejarla con el corazón roto cuando te fueras"

Dallas: "estas equivocado yo si la quiero y pensaba que tal vez después de irme podría funcionar la relación a larga distancia"

Austin: lo queda viendo con una cara de incrédulo y le dice "está bien digamos que te creo, pero ahora que sabes que Ally y yo somos novios no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella entendido"

Dallas: "sí ahora que sé que ustedes tienen una relación no me voy a meter entre ustedes" _si como no, si lo que yo quiero es separarlos y hacerte infeliz._

Austin: "está bien, me disculpas tengo que ir al baño"

Dallas: "claro no hay problema" y Austin se fue al baño, en ese preciso momento que Austin se fue el camarero trajo sus bebidas y Dallas aprovecho para poner un polvo blanco en el jugo de Austin. Después hizo una llamada y dijo: "Summer ya mismo es hora para comenzar con la tercera fase de mi plan así que alístate que debes entrar a la discoteca dentro de 5 minutos, entendiste"

Al otro lado de la línea Summer "está bien, entiendo", diciendo esto corto la llamada y vio hacia la entrada de la discoteca y dio un largo suspiro y dijo en voz baja "no puedo creer que realmente este apunto de hacer esto."

Mientras tanto Austin estaba en el baño haciendo una llamada a su amigo Dez. (Austin le había contado a Dez más o menos por las 4 de la tarde la peculiar visita de Dallas y la propuesta que le había hecho esa tarde)

Austin: escucha el tono de marcación 3 veces y después dice "hola amigo"

Dez: "hola Austin dime como te está yendo con Dallas, le sacaste sus verdaderas intenciones por las cuales regreso"

Austin: "aun no, me dijo una serie de cosas, pero no me termina de convencer, ya que hay algo que me dice que está mintiendo, así que por el momento todavía me voy a quedar en la discoteca con él a ver si puedo desenmascarar sus intenciones"

Dez: "bueno amigo, te deseo suerte, ya te dejo porque estoy con Trish en una cita, solo cree que fui al baño un momento"

Austin: "está bien amigo, adiós y que disfrutes tu cita"

Dez: "adiós amigo y una vez más buena suerte" con esto último dicho cortaron la llamada.

Austin regreso a donde estaba Dallas y vio que ya estaban sus bebidas ahí así que se sentó y tomo la mitad de su jugo, mientras Dallas lo observaba con malicia. Austin se dio cuenta de esto y pregunto "que pasa, porque me miras así"

Dallas: "no es nada" y dio le un sorbo a su Martini. En eso momento Austin empezó a sentir como los músculos se le adormecían y ya no tenía control sobre ellos, se sentía mareado y ya no pudo pararse de su asiento, se recostó en la barra como una persona que ha bebido mucho, pero como aún tenía un poco de conciencia, se imaginó que el culpable de esto era Dallas.

Austin: le reclamo lentamente y en voz baja "que le pusiste a mi bebida" ya que la droga estaba empezando a tener más efecto sobre él y se iba quedando poco a poco sin conciencia y sin fuerzas.

Dallas: se acercó a su oreja y dijo "no te preocupes Austin no es nada, solo es una pequeña droga que te di para poder continuar con mi plan de destruir tu vida", después de eso llego una chica junto a ellos y Austin estaba casi completamente inconsciente, ya no podía hablar a pesar que quisiera pero todavía podía escuchar.

Dallas: "vamos Summer ayúdame a cargarlo" (Dallas no podía solo con Austin ya era más grande que él)

Summer: "está bien", así salieron Dallas y Summer cargando a Austin del bar, y a nadie le extraño esto ya que en ese lugar era típico ver a una persona que se pasó de pocas, siendo cargada por sus amigos, enseguida metieron a Austin en un taxi que estaba fuera del lugar y Dallas le ordeno al conductor que los llevara al Hotel Calar, eso fue lo último que escucho Austin antes de perder por completo la conciencia.

A la mañana siguiente:

Austin: abre los ojos _donde estoy, porque me duele la cabeza._ En ese momento se trata de acordar que fue que paso a noche y recuerda unas imágenes borrosas de Dallas y una chica, _si mal no recuerdo parece que esa chica se llamaba Summer ya que escuché cuando Dallas le dijo así, antes de que me subieran a un taxi_, en ese momento se acuerda que Dallas le ordeno al taxista llevarlos a un Hotel Calar, eso fue lo último que recordó de la noche anterior ya que aunque intento recordar mas no podía. Se levantó de la cama en la que estaba y se dio cuenta que solo tenía los pantalones puestos y que su torso estaba completamente desnudo. Se puso su camisa y chompa del día anterior que estaban en un sillón alado de la cama, cuando se terminó de poner sus zapatos, se dirigió a un espejo que estaba ahí y vio una pequeña nota que decía:

Austin soy Summer probablemente no te acuerdes de mi porque Dallas te drogo anoche, escucha solo te dejo esta pequeña nota para advertirte que Dallas tiene unas fotos tuyas y mías muy comprometedoras que pueden dañar tu relación con Ally, él se las va a mostrar hoy a las 11:45 ,así que trata de evitarlo, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, solo te puedo advertir y pedirte disculpas por medio de esta nota, ya sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón pero lo hice por causas mayores, enserio lo siento.

(Summer aprovechó para escribirle en la madrugada la nota a Austin cuando Dallas salió para dejarla ponerse su blusa y sus zapatos, ósea que estaba semidesnuda, ella sabe la hora en que Dallas va a mostrarle las fotos a Ally porque el propio Dallas se lo conto.)

Austin abrió mucho los ojos al leer la nota y busco su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio que eran las 11:35, se apresuró a salir de ahí para tratar de evitar que Dallas dañara su relación con Ally, cuando salió del Hotel se dio cuenta que estaba muy lejos del centro comercial y que probablemente no llegaría a tiempo así que cogió un taxi para poder llegar lo más pronto posible.

En el centro comercial a las 11:45.

Ally estaba en la tienda como siempre y le estaba cobrándole al único cliente que había en ese momento unas guitarras, cuando termino con el cliente vio a Dallas y lo saludo.

Ally: "hola Dallas como estas, la pasaron bien tú y Austin anoche"

Dallas: "la verdad Ally vengo a hablar contigo sobre lo que paso a noche con respecto a Austin" se quedó un tiempo en silencio y eso a Ally la puso nerviosa.

Ally: "dime Dallas que paso me estas asustando"

Dallas: "es que no se si deba decírtelo es que veras, no sé cómo explicártelo, no se me va hacer nada fácil"

Ally: se estaba impacientando y lo apuro "Dallas dime ya sin rodeos lo que pasó"

Dallas. "está bien te lo voy a decir, lo que pasa es que yo te estimo mucho y enserio no me gusto el comportamiento de Austin anoche como se puso a coquetear con otras chicas y bueno será mejor que tú misma veas esto para que me creas" en ese momento le entrego un sobre. Ally lo abrió inmediatamente y puso una cara triste al ver la primera foto donde Austin estaba entrando a un Hotel con una chica rubia, él iba recargado en el hombro de ella.

Ally: entonces vio a Dallas a los ojos y pregunto "Dallas que significan esta fotos."

Dallas: "son la prueba de que Austin te engaña, pero síguelas viendo que aún no has visto lo peor" entonces Ally regreso la vista las fotos y paso a la segunda foto y en ese momento se le empiezan a caer lágrimas de sus ojos una tras otra.

En la segunda foto estaban Austin y la chica rubia en la cama tapados con una sábana la parte inferior y con el torso desnudo los dos, ella abrazándole a él y el dormido.

En la tercera ella estaba besando a Austin los labios.

En la cuarta ella estaba encima de él besándole el cuello.

En la quinta estaba él encima de ella besándola.

Y después de esa foto Ally parecía un mar de lágrimas y ya no quiso seguir viendo más.

Ally: aunque estaba triste muy triste se dio cuenta que algo no concordaba y se empezó a preguntar ¿porque él tenia esas fotos?, ¿cómo las había tomado? así que en medio del llanto le pregunto "¿Cómo es que tienes estas fotos?"

Dallas: "veras Ally lo que paso es que al momento de salir de la discoteca me pareció sospechoso que Austin no se dirigiera para su casa, si no que se quedó con la chica con la que estaba coqueteando en la disco así que decidí seguirlos, y vi que se entraron a un hotel los seguí hasta la habitación, me di cuenta que era la única de las habitaciones que daba para un callejón que había, así que me dirigí para el callejo, abrí la ventana del cuarto un poco y lentamente para que no se dieran cuenta y tome las fotos con mi celular" (durante la explicación de Dallas, Ally no paro de llorar y sollozar suavemente. Ally le creyó a Dallas porque ella era una persona muy fácil de engañar)

Ally: "no puedo creer que Austin me haya hecho esto, yo lo amaba" dijo esto llorando como nunca en su vida, tenia roto el corazón en mil pedacitos y no aguantaba el dolor que sentía. De pronto escucha la voz de Austin a su espalda.

Austin: llego a la entrada de Sonic Boom y vio a Ally de espaldas en el mostrador y en frete de ella estaba Dallas, Austin tuvo un mal presentimiento y lentamente se acercó al mostrador y dijo "¿Ally?" Con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Ally. Se volteó rápidamente y viendo a Austin le dio una cachetada, y dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos "no puedo creer que me hayas engañado, te odio" en ese momento que Austin escucho esa dos últimas palabras sintió que su corazón se rompía. En ese momento Dallas estaba con una sonrisa como de victoria y se quedó viendo como estaba dando frutos su plan.

Austin: "Ally, te juro que yo nunca te he engañado"

Ally: dijo gritando "claro que sí, o como explicas esta fotos" y le lanza las fotos en la cara.

Austin: las recoge las ve una a una y dice "Ally te juro que no sé cómo paso esto, es más ni siquiera me acuerdo muy bien lo que paso anoche, y te juro que no conozco a esta chica, créeme por favor te juro que esta fotos son solo una falsedad, solo para separarnos, yo nunca te podría engañar yo te amo" en ese momento se acercó a Ally para intentar darle un beso pero ella se apartó.

Ally: "no, no te creo, eres un mentiroso, como me puedes decir que me amas y que las fotos son falsas claramente se ve que eres tú y una chica acostados en una cama" en ese momento Ally intenta salir corriendo de la tienda pero Austin le agarra la mano.

Austin: "Ally por favor no te vayas escúchame tienes que creerme."

Ally: le quería creer pero estaba tan dolida por las fotos y además la explicación de Dallas fue tan convincente que no le podía creer a Austin, así que dijo: "suéltame no te quiero volver a ver, te odio." Y salió corriendo de la tienda. Austin al escuchar de nuevo esa palabras sintió que se rompía en más pedazos su corazón. Se regresó a ver a Dallas que tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

Austin: "esto no se va a quedar así Dallas sé que esto es todo tu culpa" y se dirigió a él y le dio un golpe en el abdomen.

Dallas: se cayó al suelo por el golpe dado por Austin, pero no se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y dijo: "no me importa pégame cuanto quieras pero por fin conseguí mi objetivo de hacerte infeliz." La sangre de Austin hirvió de rabia al escucharlo y lo quería seguir moliendo a golpes y dejarlo todo lleno de moretones pero no podía tenía que ir a buscar a Ally y tratar de que le creyera, así que salió corriendo de la tienda en busca de Ally, en ese momento empezó a llover, pero a Austin no le importo mojarse porque quería encontrar a Ally.

Unos minutos más tarde Austin se dirigía corriendo para la casa de Ally ya que no pudo encontrarla en el centro comercial, cuando de pronto la ve a cuatro cuadras de él así que acelero su corrida para dar alcance a Ally.

Ally iba tan pero tan triste que no le importaba mojarse es mas a ella le pareció que el cielo compartía su dolor, no quería ver a Austin de nuevo, le dolía tanto el corazón que solo quería llegar a su casa meterse en la cama y nunca más salir de ahí. Cuando de pronto escucha que alguien se está acercando a ella corriendo y venía a toda velocidad, regreso a ver quién era y se dio cuenta de que era Austin que estaba a 2 cuadras de distancia de ella, así que cuando vio esto ella salió corriendo, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Austin: _no puedo creer que lo rápido que corre, tengo que acelerar si quiero alcanzarla._ Y así lo hizo acelero y solo los separaba una cuadra cuando de pronto Ally cruzo una calle sin mirar y la atropello una carro.

Austin vio que a Ally la iban a atropellar y trato de correr más rápido para salvarla pero no pudo, y vio como un carro rojo atropellaba al amor de su vida en ese momento grito: "Ally no." Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, tirada en mitad de la calle toda ensangrentada. Y Austin la abrazo contra su pecho y solo podía llorar y gritar "por favor Ally no te mueras yo en serio te amo." La lluvia se intensifico y Austin lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba "Ally te amo, no te mueras, Ally".

**Continuara…. Espero sus comentarios sobre el capítulo en el siguiente sabrán lo que va a pasar con la pobre de Ally por ahora lo dejo en misterio.**


	5. ARREPENTIMIENTOS Y CONFESIONES

Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.

Nota:

Estos signos van a parecer en los diálogos "" con estos signos () mis notas y los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva y subrayado. Para que sea un poco más claro. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Recapitulando:

Ally estaba huyendo de Austin porque no quería verlo cuando de pronto cruzo una calle sin mirar y la atropello un carro.

Austin vio que a Ally la iban a atropellar y trato de correr más rápido para salvarla pero no pudo, y vio como un carro rojo atropellaba al amor de su vida en ese momento grito: "Ally no." Y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, tirada en mitad de la calle toda ensangrentada. Y Austin la abrazo contra su pecho y solo podía llorar y gritar "por favor Ally no te mueras yo en serio te amo." La lluvia se intensifico y Austin lloraba desconsoladamente y gritaba "Ally te amo, no te mueras, Ally".

Una persona que había visto el accidente desde lejos llamo a una ambulancia y en unos 10 minutos más tarde llego y los paramédicos le dieron los primeros auxilios a Ally y la subieron inmediatamente a la ambulancia porque estaba gravemente herida y le permitieron a Austin ir en la ambulancia.

Austin: estaba agarrado la mano de Ally y lo único decía era: "Ally por favor no te mueras, te amo" el solo fue repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez hasta llegar al hospital.

La ambulancia fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el hospital más cercano, llegaron en menos de 10 minutos.

Austin bajo de la ambulancia junto a la camilla de Ally y agarrando muy fuertemente la mano de ella porque el sentía que si la soltaba ella ya nunca mas regresaría. Apenas llego y la metieron inmediatamente a cirugía de emergencia ya que en el accidente había sufrido un gran impacto en la cabeza. Austin no se quería apartar de ella pero las enfermeras y doctores le dijeron que no podía entrar con ella y lo mandaron a la sala de espera, el mientras estaba ahí llamo a los padres de Ally para explicarles lo sucedido, luego a sus padres para que le trajeran un cambio de ropa y explicarles donde estaba y por ultimo llamo a Dez y a Trish.

Después de media hora Austin estaba impaciente porque las enfermeras que salían de la sala de cirugía no le decían nada, se estaba impacientando y vio su reloj eran las 3:00 de la tarde, de pronto vi llegar a la sala a los padres de Ally, a sus padres y a sus amigos.

Lester, Penny, Mimi, Mike, Dez y Trish: inmediatamente al entrar en la sala de espera se quedaron en una especie de shock al ver a Austin, ya que él estaba todo mojado, su camisa estaba ensangrentada y él estaba con los ojos hinchados y todavía con unas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro.

Lester: él fue el primero en hablar "Austin como esta Ally, que fue lo que paso." Como Austin no sabía cómo contárselos se quedó un momento callado.

Penny: como Austin no hablaba ella se preocupó e impaciento mucho más así que dijo: "Austin dimos como es que Ally termino aquí, dínoslo ya, enserio estamos demasiado preocupados por ella.".

Austin: en ese momento decido hablar: "Ally tuvo el accidente por culpa de un mal entendido que ocasiono Dallas entre nosotros, ella iba corriendo en dirección para su casa pero cuando vio que yo la seguía, corrió más rápido y cruzo una calle sin ver y la atropello un carro, intente salvarla pero no pude alcanzarla" en ese momento que Austin recordó lo sucedido y de la impotencia que sintió al no poder salvarla le salieron muchas más lágrimas de las que ya habían en sus ojos, Mimi se acercó a su hijo y le dio un gran abrazo.

Mimi: sabía que su hijo amaba a Ally así que intento consolarlo: "hijo todo va estar bien, no te preocupes, tenemos que tener fe de que Ally se pondrá bien." Y su padre también se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo.

Mike: "es verdad hijo, lo que dice tu madre hay que tener fe.

Los padres de Ally estaban muy preocupados y sufriendo por ella, sin embargo trataron de parecer fuertes, ya que vieron que Trish comenzó a llorar por su amiga abrazada a Dez que también sufría pero trataba de estar fuerte para su novia y veían que Austin realmente estaba sufriendo así que en vez de culparlo por lo que paso con su hija, le dijeron:

Penny: dijo lo más calmada que pudo y con lágrimas en sus ojos "Austin realmente no sabemos qué tan grave es ese mal entendido que tuvieron tú y Ally, como para que ella tratara de escapar de ti, pero sé que eso lo resolverás tú y ella a su debido tiempo por ahora lo que importa es que Ally esté bien"

Lester: "no te voy a mentir Austin yo estoy realmente enojado contigo porque se supone que la debías protegerla pero concuerdo con lo que dice Penny por el momento lo importante es la situación de Ally, y más tarde ella y tu arreglaran lo que tengan que arreglar", en ese momento entro una enfermera y les pido a Penny y a Lester que llenaron unos datos de Ally así que los dos salieron de la sala para dar la información solicitada por la enfermera.

Eran las 4:30 ya habían pasado una hora y media desde que llegaron los padres de Ally, los de Austin, y sus dos amigos, no había noticia todavía de Ally, ya que seguía en la sala de cirugía, (Austin ya se había cambiado de ropa por la ropa que le habían traído sus padres ya que la otra estaba llena de sangre y toda mojada) Austin estaba realmente impaciente y caminaba de un lado para el otro mientras que Dez estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había ahí, abrazado a Trish, Mimi estaba con Penny y Mike con Lester sentados en un sillón familiar, tratando de apoyarlos, ya que ellos eran sus amigos, de repente de un momento para otro Austin se desmorono en una silla y le empezaron a salir nuevamente lágrimas su madre viendo esto se acercó a él.

Mimi: "Austin hijo cálmate, todo va a salir bien."

Austin: con voz quebrantada por el llanto dijo: "es que mamá no entiendes estoy muy asustado, no quiero perder a Ally, hace ya dos hora que Ally entro a cirugía y nadie nos ha dado razón de ella, mamá si yo la pierdo mi vida se acabaría, ya no tendría sentido, porque ella es mi vida entera, si ella llegara a morir yo, yo la seguiría hasta la tumba porque la amo y no soportaría vivir sin ella."

Penny: jamás imagino que Austin la amara tanto como para decir lo que acababa de escuchar, pero de algún modo lo entendía y ya que no encontró las palabras correctas para animarlo simplemente lo abrazo, en ese momento entro el doctor y dijo: "familiares de la señorita Ally Dawson"

Todos respondieron: "nosotros somos."

Doctor: los miro y dio un suspiro y dijo: "les tengo una buena y una mala noticia. Por el golpe que tuvo su hija en la cabeza por el accidente tuvo una hemorragia interna, la operación fue complicada para poder salvar su vida pero fue un éxito y al principio respondió favorablemente y estaba estable pero después de unos cinco minutos ella…." En ese momento se detuvo el doctor así que Penny dijo "por favor no se detenga díganos que paso"

Doctor: él Suspiro y dijo "es que a pesar que la operación fue un éxito por alguna razón su cuerpo dejo de responder, ya no respiraba por sí misma y su corazón dejo de latir después de cinco minutos de la operación así que la tuvimos que conectar a máquinas para mantenerla con vida, si no despierta dentro de 24 horas tal vez jamás despierte, nosotros hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos y por ahora solo nos toca tener fe en Dios y en que ella va a tratar de luchar por vivir." Después de que el doctor dijo esto todos empezaron a llorar porque el doctor les dio muy pocas esperanzas de que Ally despertara y se sintieron frustrados y trientes porque no podían hacer nada más que esperar para ver si ella despertaba o no.

Lester: "doctor podemos pasar a verla."

Doctor: "por supuesto, pero solo dos personas a la vez." Así que primero pasaron los padres de Ally, después los padres de Austin, luego Dez y Trish, y por último paso Austin cuando entro en el cuarto y la vio en la cama estaba vendada su cabeza, con moretones, rasguños en su cara y brazos él se acercó rápidamente a ella y cogió su mano se hinco alado de la cama de ella, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y empezó a hablarle.

Austin: "Ally no se realmente si me escuchas pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo y que esas fotos fueron una trampa de Dallas para poder separarnos, yo jamás te engañaría, porque eres mi vida y sin ti ya no quiero vivir." En ese momento agacho su cabeza y rompió en llanto.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche en el hospital y una enfermera les dijo a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera que dentro de media hora se terminaría el horario de visitas y que solo una persona se podría quedar toda la noche con un paciente que realmente este grave. Así que Lester le estaba diciendo que él se quedaría con Ally toda la noche pero en ese momento Austin hablo: "señor y señora Dawson permítanme quedarme con Ally esta noche por favor se los ruego."

Mimi: intervino en ese momento ya que estaba preocupada por su hijo "pero amor este día fue muy cansado y tráumate para ti, tienes que descansar ya mañana vendrás."

Austin: "no mamá, no me quiero separar de ella ni un segundo. Por favor señor y señora Dawson déjenme pasar con Ally la noche"

Los padres de Ally y sus padres vieron tanta determinación en Austin que Penny y Lester le dieron la aprobación para quedarse con Ally la noche, Mimi y Mike sabían que no podrían hacerlo cambiar de opinión así que se resignaron y le permitieron quedarse. Después de esto se fueron a su casa Penny y Lester y Mimi y Mike llevaron a Trish y Dez a su casa ya que ellos se quedaron ahí todo este tiempo.

Eran las 7:45 cuando Austin estaba en el cuarto de Ally, sentado en una silla alado de su cama, y de repente escucho una voz detrás de él que hizo que se enojara.

Dallas: "Austin, como esta Ally."

Austin: reacciono furiosamente, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo acorralo contra la pared "como te atreves a venir, por tu culpa Ally está así, y es mas quien se supone que te dijo lo que paso."

Dallas: "una persona que te conoce y me conoce"

(Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Summer, ella fue la que vio todo el accidente y llamo a la ambulancia, después ella llamo a su primo para avisarle del accidente y para que sepa cuáles fueron las consecuencias de su plan) entonces agrego "la persona que me lo dijo fue….." pero en ese momento Austin lo interrumpió

Austin: "sabes que, no me importa quién te lo haya contado, solo quiero que me digas porque viniste."

Dallas: "vine a pedir perdón, Austin yo jamás quise que esto pasara yo solo quería hacerte infeliz a ti pero no quería que llegara a estos extremos."

Austin: no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y dijo: "así que solo querías hacerme infeliz e pues lo conseguiste" después de decir esto lo mando al suelo con un certero golpe.

Dallas: "sé que me merezco esto y mucho más, pero ahora realmente quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte drogado, para poder tomarte esas fotos."

Austin: se tranquilizó un poco porque si seguía así él sabía que tal vez lo sacarían del hospital y eso era lo que menos quería. Se calmó y se sentó en la silla alado de la cama de Ally y le dijo "supongamos que creo que realmente estas arrepentido, solo explícame una cosa porque querías que yo fuera infeliz."

Dallas: desde el suelo contesto: "porque te envidio lo tienes todo, tienes fama, dinero, tienes a la chica que amas a tu lado y ese amor es correspondido, y tienes el amor de la única chica por la que he sentido un amor puro y sincero."

Austin: "cual según tu es esa chica."

Dallas: "Cassidy"

Austin: _de donde se supone que él conoce a Cassidy y porque dice que tengo su amor. _"que tiene que ver Cassidy si ella y yo ya no nos hemos visto desde hace 2 años y en donde la conociste."

Dallas: el miro hacia el suelo y comenzó con su relato, tenía una mirada triste: "la conocí en New York y fuimos novios por un tiempo, yo en verdad la amaba y creía que era mutuo, pero un día, ella vino a mi casa y vio la revista que tenía en mi cuarto donde decía que tú y Ally eran novios, ella empezó a actuar raro y sin ni siquiera despedirse de mí se fue, yo la seguí porque me pareció rara su actitud, ella llamo a una amiga para encontrarse en un café, luego de media hora su amiga apareció, y Cassidy rompió en llanto, yo estaba en una mesa cercana donde avanzaría a escuchar su conversación pero sin ser descubierto, así que después de que Cassidy se calmó le dijo a su amiga que tenía el corazón destrozado porque al único chico que había amado ahora esta con otra chica, su amiga le pregunto quién era ese chico y dijo nada más y nada menos que tu nombre Austin Moon" se quedó un rato en silencio y después agrego: "sabes cómo me sentí al saber que la chica que yo amaba no me correspondía, días después ella rompió conmigo y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ella, desde ese momento lo único que he querido es que tú seas infeliz, miserable y que sientas lo que yo sentí cuando perdí a la chica de mi vida."

Austin: se quedó pensativo un momento _tal vez entienda lo que sintió en esos momentos pero aun así eso no justifica el que nos haya lastimado tanto,_ y dijo "pues bien lo conseguiste tu plan para hacerme infeliz funciono, ahora el amor de mi vida se está debatiendo en esta cama entre la vida y la muerte por tu culpa."

Dallas: "yo enserio lo siento, yo no quería que Ally terminara de esta manera solo quería acabar con su relación. Ahora me doy cuenta que todo lo que hice estuvo mal y te pido disculpas," realmente esta vez Dallas estaba arrepentido.

Austin: estaba realmente enojado con él, no lo podía disculpar así tan fácilmente y dijo: "ni pienses que con solo una disculpa puedes arreglar lo que hiciste, quiero que te vayas y nunca más regreses a nuestras vidas."

Dallas: "está bien, ten por seguro que ya nunca más me volverás a ver" después de decir esto salió por la puerta del cuarto. Y en voz baja mientras salía dijo: "realmente no tengo perdón." Y después de eso se dirigió a su casa para arreglar todo para mañana mismo partir con rumbo hacia New York.

Austin: después que salió Dallas se regresó a ver a Ally y dijo: "lo ves amor yo nunca te engañe, como hubiera querido que escucharas la confesión de ese idiota, para que me pudieras perdonar por haber caído tan fácilmente en su plan, para regresar a ser felices como antes de que Dallas volviera a aparecer en nuestras vidas." Después de eso Austin se quedó hablando con Ally toda la noche agarrado su mano fuertemente, porque él creía que tal vez si le hablaba ella lo escucharía y ella despertaría.

**Continuara….. Dejen sus opiniones y díganme si les gusto o no, o si siente que les faltó algo a la historia.**


	6. DESPERTARES Y RECONCILIACIONES

Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.

Nota:

Estos signos van a parecer en los diálogos "" con estos signos () mis notas y los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva y subrayado. Para que sea un poco más claro. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Eran las 8:00 de la mañana cuando Lester junto a Penny entraron en la habitación de Ally y vieron una escena que realmente los conmovió. Austin se había quedado dormido en la silla junto a la cama de Ally, su cabeza estaba a la orilla de la cama, y sus manos sostenían a la de ella, parecía que en toda la noche no se había apartado de su lado, parecía que toda la noche no le soltó la mano, y así fue Austin se había quedado hablando toda la noche con Ally, sin dejar de agarrar su mano, pero en la madrugada cayó en un sueño profundo, el cansancio lo venció.

Los Dawson decidieron que lo dejarían dormir un momento más y entraron sigilosamente en la habitación, pero Austin sintió que alguien estaba andando por la habitación así que inmediatamente abrió los ojos cuando vio quienes eran saludo: "buenos días señor y señora Dawson."

Los Dawson: "buenos días Austin, como amaneciste, viste algún mejoramiento en Ally."

Austin: "pues no señores Dawson, Ally no presento ningún signo de mejoramiento y estoy realmente preocupado que ella jamás se logre despertar por lo que nos dijo el doctor anoche"

Lester: "bueno Austin, debemos tener fe, aún nos quedan alguna horas para que se cumplan las 24 horas para saber si Ally se va o no a despertar y aunque no se despertara antes de cumplirse las 24 horas, debemos creer que ella va a luchar por vivir y lograra despertarse, así que no te preocupes, además la fe es lo último que se debe perder."

Penny: se dirigió a Austin y dijo: "es verdad, lo que dice Lester, la fe es lo último que se debe perder, ahora porque no vas a tu casa y descasas un rato, te das una ducha, comes algo y después que hagas eso puedes regresar al hospital."

Pero Austin replico: "no, no quiero apartarme de lado de Ally quiero estar con ella." Penny le dijo: "Austin, haznos caso es por tu propio bien, además es una orden, no una sugerencia." Después de esto Penny le dirigió una mirada autoritaria y determinante, Austin ya la conocía muy bien y sabía que cuando ella tenía esa mirada, nadie podría contradecirla, así que decidió hacerle caso, se despidió y fue a su casa, se bañó y comió lo más rápido posible porque quería regresar junto a Ally. En menos de una hora Austin estaba de regreso en el hospital y directamente entro en el cuarto en el que estaba Ally.

Austin: "señor y señora Dawson ya regrese."

Lester: se le quedo mirando sorprendido por la velocidad en la que había regresado así que dijo: "Austin cómo es posible que ya estés de vuelta, hace menos de una hora te mandamos para tu casa"

Austin: "como ya les dije a usted y a Penny, no me quiero separar de Ally, quiero estar a su lado cuando se despierte."

Penny: "pero Austin y tus padres no te dijeron nada."

Austin: "si, mi madre trato de que me quedara para que durmiera un poco, pero no le hice caso, porque sé que no hubiera conseguido dormirme, sabiendo que Ally está aquí y que yo no estoy junto a ella."

Penny: "está bien Austin, supongo que ya que estas aquí nadie lograra sacarte, verdad"

Austin: "no señora, por ningún motivo pienso irme de aquí."

Lester en ese momento recibe una llamada y sale de la habitación, para después regresar y decirle a Penny que él tenía que ir a resolver un pendiente que tenía en la tienda y que necesitaba su ayuda ya que no podía resolverlo solo.

Penny: "Austin, tenemos que irnos, pero inmediatamente nos desocupemos, regresamos para ver a Ally. Te la encargamos y nos avisas cualquier novedad que haya"

Austin: dirigiéndose a Lester y Penny dijo: "no se preocupen, vayan y resuelvan lo que tengan que resolver, que yo me quedare con Ally." Después de que Austin dijo esto los padres de Ally se despidieron y salieron con rumbo hacia Sonic Boom. Cuando Austin se quedó solo sintió un impulso de cantarle a Ally así que le canto su "I think about you". Con la esperanza que ella escuchara la canción y despertara después de escucharla.

Last summer we met. We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

And all of it came. We were never the same.

Those nights everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you, every moment every day of my life.

You're on my mind, all the time. It's true.

How long till I stop pretending.

What we have is never ending.

Oh...oh-o. If all we are is just a moment.

Don't forget me because I want it.

I can't help myself. I think about you.

Ooo..ooo. I think about you. Yeah.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you, every moment every day of my life.

You're on my mind, all the time it's true.

I think about you. You, you, you, you.

Cuando termino la canción se acercó a Ally y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, de pronto cuando se separó de ella, después del beso, sucedió algo que puso feliz a Austin, Ally abrió los ojos.

Austin: estaba tan feliz que la abrazo y dijo muy emocionado "Ally despertaste". Después de abrazarla por un largo rato salió del cuarto corriendo para llamar al doctor. El doctor llego al cuarto y vio a Ally despierta y sentada en la cama, ella se había retirado el respirador artificial y estaba viendo hacia la ventana, parecía que ella estaba bien, pero para asegurarse tenía que hacerle unos chequeos para cerciorase que ella estuviera bien, ya que le extraño al doctor que a pesar que se había despertado ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra, para poder hacer los chequeos le pidió a Austin que saliera de la habitación un momento. Así que Austin le hizo caso.

Mientras Austin esperaba que el doctor terminara de revisar si Ally estaba por completo bien en la sala de esperas, llamo a todos para avisarle que Ally había despertado. Después que termino de hacer las llamadas el doctor salió y le informo a Austin la situación de Ally.

Doctor: "parece que todo está bien, sus signos vitales son estables y ya no necesita las máquinas para que la ayuden a respirar, al parecer todo indica que se recuperara por completo y no quedaran consecuencias del accidente."

Austin: "eso es una buena noticia doctor, puedo pasar a verla."

Doctor: "por supuesto, solo no la alteres, necesita estar en paz."

Austin "está bien" acto seguido entro a la habitación de Ally, al entrar vio a una Ally muy pensativa, pero el decido interrumpir sus pensamientos y desde la puerta de la habitación dijo: "Ally, me alegro que estés bien, si te hubiera pasado algo, ya no podría seguir viviendo, porque tú eres mi vida." Como Ally no le contestaba iba a seguir hablando, pero ella de repente hablo.

Ally: "eres un mentiroso, si yo fuera tu vida no me hubieras engañado" y le empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

Austin: "Ally escúchame por favor, no es lo que tú crees, yo jamás sería capaz de engañarte, porque yo te amo." Después de decir esto se acercó más a ella y la iba a tomar de la mano, pero ella la aparto inmediatamente.

Ally: dijo con una voz un poco alta y viendo directamente a los ojos a Austin: "no te creo, después de todo las fotos que me mostro Dallas demuestran todo lo contrario, tu no me quieres, no al menos como yo te quiero"

Austin: inmediatamente trato de explicarle a Ally que todo era un plan de Dallas para separarlos: "escucha Ally esas fotos fueron un engaño, el día que salí con Dallas, a esa discoteca, el me drogo y contrato a una chica para tomar esas fotos y para que así terminara nuestra relación, es más él me lo confeso ayer en la noche cuando tú estabas inconsciente, por favor creerme."

Ally: "estoy tan lastimada que aunque te amo en exceso Austin, no te puedo creer, es más no creo que Dallas haya sido capaz de haber hecho semejante cosa, él no es así." Ally en ese momento dejo de ver a Austin y regreso su mirada hacia la pared y agrego "no te creo Austin, no creo que lo de las fotos haya sido un engaño de Dallas." Austin iba a replicar pero de repente se escuchó una voz desde la puerta del cuarto de Ally "pues créelo las fotos fueron un engaño de Dallas solo para separarlos", y los dos en ese momento regresaron a ver de quien se trataba, y era Summer.

Ally: "y tu quien eres" de repente se acordó de la fotos y antes de que ella dijera algo añadió, "ya sé quién eres, eres la chica con la cual Austin se acostó."

Summer: "te equivocas, yo soy la que aparece en las fotos, es verdad, pero yo y él no nos acostamos parecía que eso hacíamos, pero la verdad era que Austin estaba profundamente dormido por la droga que Dallas le puso en su bebida en la discoteca"

Ally: "y yo porque te debería creer a ti."

Summer: "está bien si quieres no me creas a mí, pero mira a tu novio, ¿él tiene cara de conocerme?"

Ally: regreso a ver a Austin y este tenía una expresión de desconcierto, _es verdad lo que dice esta chica él parece no conocerla. Es más ni siquiera está nervioso, como se supone que debería estar alguien que tiene en la misma habitación a su novia y a la chica con quien la engaño._ Hasta ese momento Austin se había mantenido callado pero decidido empezar a reclamarle.

Austin: "así que tú eres la que acepto ayudar a Dallas con su plan, para lastimarme."

Summer: agacho la cabeza y dijo "sí, pero yo lo hice porque Dallas me ofreció dinero y yo lo necesitaba para poder pagar las cuentas del hospital de mi mamá, enserio lo siento, no quería hacerlo, pero en realidad necesitaba el dinero."

Austin: la miraba con desprecio y dijo: "tú eres la persona más detestable que he conocido en toda mi vida, por tu culpa y la de Dallas estuve a punto de perder a Ally."

Summer: "lo sé, sé que soy detestable por lo que hice, pero quiero rectificar mi error y por eso he venido hasta aquí para aclarar las cosas y lograr que tú y Ally vuelva a ser la pareja que eran."

Austin: estaba muy enojado y dijo casi gritando "ah enserio y cómo vas a lograr eso, Ally piensa que la engañe contigo y solo con que tú aparezcas y digas que todo fue un plan de Dallas no basta, ella no te cree."

Summer: "ya lo sé, sé que ella no me cree, pero tengo una grabación del propio Dallas donde confiesa que él fue el que planeo todo esto y las razones por las cuales lo hizo, por eso vine, él grabo esto y antes de volverse esta mañana para New York, me lo entrego y me pidió que te lo diera a ti Austin, para que cuando ella despertara, se lo mostraras y ella pudiera perdonarte." En ese momento le entrego un disco.

Ally que había permanecido en silencio viendo y analizando la escena entre Austin y esta chica dijo: "Austin puedes ponerla quiero verla." Austin se dirigió hacia la televisión que había en el cuarto de Ally y puso el CD en el DVD. Se empezó a reproducir, en ese momento apareció Dallas en la pantalla e inicio la grabación con un lo siento Ally, y después le explico cómo había logrado tomar las fotos, le explico la razón por la que lo había hecho, fue la misma razón que le dijo a Austin la noche anterior, el video duro unos 15 minutos y cuando termino Dallas dijo: "perdón Austin y Ally." Y la grabación se terminó en ese momento.

Austin: después de terminar el video él se acercó más a Ally justo para quedar a un lado de la cama, se sentó en la cama, donde estaba ella, y dijo: "ves Ally yo no te estaba mintiendo, todo fue una trampa de Dallas."

Ally: se quedó pensativa un momento después que Austin dijo esto. _No puedo creer que él haya hecho tal cosa, nunca lo perdonare, casi me separa de Austin, casi me separa de mi verdadero amor. _ Ella agacho la cabeza y le empezaron a salir lágrimas y dijo: "lo siento, Austin, lo siento por no creerte, perdóname, por favor perdóname, te amo."

Austin: se quedó viendo un momento a Ally le tomo su cara y la levantó, le dio una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso, para luego decir: "Ally, yo también te amo, dejemos esto atrás, hagamos como si nunca hubiera pasado, para poder continuar con nuestro amor."

Ally: sonrió en ese momento y dijo: "si, hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, te amo Austin, eres el amor de mi vida y nunca quiero separarme de ti." En ese momento ella le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Summer: todavía seguía ahí porque quería ver como terminaba todo quería estar segura que se reconciliaría. Cuando vio la tierna escena se quedó pensativa. _No puedo creer que casi termine con un amor tan puro como ellos lo tienen. _ En ese momento cuando se terminaron de besar, decidió hablar: "lo siento de todo corazón, fue por necesidad que acepte ayudar a Dallas con su plan, lo siento, y me alegro que ustedes estén de nuevo juntos." Ella iba a salir por la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

Ally: "espera un momento, cómo te llamas"

Summer: "soy Summer"

Ally: "pues bien Summer aunque no te puedo perdonar por lo que hiciste, te agradezco que hayas tenido el valor de haber venido para enfrentarnos, de no haber sido así tal vez yo hubiera seguido pensando que él me engaño y lo detestaría."

Austin: "concuerdo con Ally, gracias por venir a decir la verdad."

Summer: "de nada, y una vez más les pido una disculpa por lo que hice y espero que sean muy felices juntos, adiós." Y con esto último se fue, para nunca más volver a aparecer en sus vidas. Después de que se fue Austin y Ally se volvieron a besar.

Ally: "Austin, te amo."

Austin: "y yo a ti Ally." Se quedaron un momento abrazados y después Ally deshizo el abrazo e hizo una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza.

Ally: "Austin ¿dónde están mis padres? No se supone que deberían estar aquí."

Austin: "es verdad, ya deberían haber llegado, espera los voy a salir a buscar."

Austin salió de la habitación inmediatamente divisa a sus padres, a los de Ally y a sus amigos, en la sala de espera.

Austin: se dirigió a la sala y pregunto: "porque están aquí y no fueron a la habitación."

Dez: "es que amigo cuando llegamos estaban tú y Ally con una chica y parecía que era algo serio"

Trish: "es verdad, pensamos que tal vez estaban resolviendo el malentendido que tuvieron, así que decidimos dejarlos hablar, en paz."

Mike: "hijo ya se arregló, todo."

Austin: "si papá, ya se arregló ahora todo está bien."

Penny: "ose que ahora ya podemos pasar a ver a Ally."

Austin "si señora Dawson, ya pueden pasar a verla, es más ella está preguntando por ustedes."

En ese momento pasaron a verla de a dos porque no podían estar muchos en la habitación. Dos semanas después Ally salió del hospital y todo estaba bien, muy bien entre ella y Austin, parecía como si Dallas nunca hubiera aparecido en sus vidas.

**Continuara…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ya que este fue el que más me costó escribir, me falto inspiración, dejen sus comentarios y sus criticas constructivas quiero saber si les gusto o no el capítulo. El próximo ya es el capítulo final.**


	7. DUETOS, OPORTUNIDADES Y FUTUROS

Austin y Ally no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DISNEY CHANNEL, yo solo juego con sus personajes para armar nuevas historias.

Nota:

Estos signos van a parecer en los diálogos "" con estos signos () mis notas y los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva y subrayado. Para que sea más claro. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Dos semanas después Ally salió del hospital y todo estaba bien, muy bien entre ella y Austin, parecía como si Dallas nunca hubiera aparecido en sus vidas. Sus padres la fueron a recoger al hospital para llevarla a su casa, pero en vez de llevarla a casa la llevaron en dirección a Sonic Boom.

Ally pregunto a sus padres: "papá, mamá porque vamos en dirección al centro comercial en vez de ir a casa"

Lester y Penny al mismo tiempo dijeron: "es una sorpresa querida"

Ally: "Pero saben que no me gustan las sorpresas"

Penny: "te aseguro que esta si te va a gustar", entonces Ally se dio por resignada, solo rogaba que no fuera nada que no le agradara, cuando llegan a Sonic Boom, Ally es la primera en entrar y cuando entra no ve a nadie de repente escucha un gran grito. "SORPRESA" y ve que sus amigos salen de detrás del mostrador y otros de la sala de ensayos. Sus amigos, le habían preparado una fiesta para celebrar que ella está bien y que por fin salió del hospital.

Ally: se quedó pasmada jamás espero esta fiesta, pero estaba muy emocionada, había un cartel que se desplego cuando todos gritaron, y este decía ALLY TE QUEREMOS, _esto es maravilloso no puedo creer que hayan hecho esto para mí, como los quiero a todos_, "oooo, que lindo, se los agradezco a todos" en ese momento se acerca Austin a ella, y Ally se lo queda viendo con una sonrisa _yo sé que él es el responsable de esta fiesta junto con Trish y Dez_, ella lo abrazo y le dio un cálido y tierno beso, para después decir: "gracias amor es una linda sorpresa, pero no era necesario."

Austin: "claro que era necesario, casi te pierdo en ese accidente, y que no haya pasado a mayores merece una fiesta, además tu mereces todo en este mundo cariño."

Ally: "que tierno amor, te amo."

Austin: "y yo a ti Ally." De repente interrumpe su escena romántica una voz.

Trish: "ya es suficiente tortolitos, no están solos, están quedando como unos cursis." Y se rio un poco, al ver que Austin y Ally se sonrojaron, por el hecho de que estaban enfrente de algunos de sus amigos demostrando abiertamente su amor.

Jimmy Start: se acercó a Ally y le dijo: "que gusto Ally, que estés bien, y que ya hayas salido del hospital"

Ally: "gracias Jimmy, yo también me alegro de haber salido del hospital, no me gusta estar en ese lugar es tan deprimente."

Austin: mientras Ally hablaba con Jimmy se fue a buscar su guitarra, de repente hablo desde el segundo piso y dijo: "Esta canción es para ti, Ally eres el amor de mi vida." Y empezó a cantar: "I think about you" ya que con esa canción fue que empezaron a ser novios, así que era muy especial para los dos.

Last summer we met. We started as friends.

I can't tell you how it all happened.

And all of it came. We were never the same.

Those nights everything felt like magic.

And I wonder if you miss me too.

If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you, every moment every day of my life.

You're on my mind, all the time. It's true.

How long till I stop pretending.

What we have is never ending.

Oh...oh-o. If all we are is just a moment.

Don't forget me because I want it.

I can't help myself. I think about you.

Ooo...ooo. I think about you. Yeah.

I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes.

I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights.

I think about you, every moment every day of my life.

You're on my mind, all the time it's true.

I think about you. You, you, you, you.

(Mientras cantaba empezó a bajar y se acercaba más y más a Ally hasta quedar solo a centímetros.)

Después de terminar le dijo Ally muy cerca de su oído: "Ally, te gusto la canción"

Ally: enternecida por el gesto de Austin hacia ella le dijo en un tono dulce "claro amor, me encanto" y le da un tierno beso en la boca.

Austin: "amor quiero pedirte un favor, quiero que cantes conmigo una canción, por favor siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" y le dio una cara de cachorrito y añadió: "dame ese gusto Ally, por favor"

Ally: iba a decir que no porque todavía no había superado del todo su pánico escénico por completo, aunque ya había cantado en el lanzamiento del libro de su mamá eso fue ya hace 1 año 6 meses (esto paso en el capítulo Chapters and Choices) y no sabía si podría hacerlo pero Austin le dio otra cara de cachorrito _como negarme a esa carita, lo voy a hacer._ Suspiro y dijo "muy bien Austin lo voy a hacer". Austin sonrió y cogió la mano de Ally y la dirigió a donde estaba unos micrófonos y dijo en su oído: "Ally cantemos la canción que cantamos en el lanzamiento del libro de tu mamá, te parece" Ally solo asintió, y empezaron a cantar:

Ally:

When you're on your own

Drowning alone

And you need a rope that can pull you in

Someone will throw it

Austin:

And when you're afraid

That you're gonna break

And you need a way to feel strong again

Someone will know it

Ambos:

And even when it hurts the most

Try to have a little hope

'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't

When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder

If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile

If you wanna fly, I will be your sky

Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder

If you wanna run, I'll be your road

If you want a friend, doesn't matter when

Anything you need, that's what I'll be

You can come to me

Ally:

You can come to me,

Yeah

Después de terminar la canción se dieron un abrazo. Y escucharon el aplauso que les dieron todos sus amigos. Cuando bajaron del escenario Jimmy se acercó a ellos.

Jimmy: tenía una gran sonrisa "estuvieron estupendos chicos, los felicito."

Austin y Ally dijeron "gracias" al mismo tiempo lo que les causo un poco de gracia.

Jimmy: "chicos, como estuvieron espectaculares los dos en el escenario se me ocurrió una idea que les va a encantar, Austin que tal si tú y Ally graban un CD en dueto, creo que va a ser un gran éxito y esto catapultará tu fama hasta la nubes"

Austin: reacciono feliz y dijo: "me parece una estupenda idea y a ti Ally"

Ally: se puso nerviosa por la idea de tener una gran fama pero finalmente dijo: "me encantaría, hacer un dueto con Austin."

Jimmy: "perfecto, entonces empezare con los preparativos para empezar mañana mismo a grabar su CD, y después una gira mundial" y mientras marcaba números en su celular dijo: "esto va a ser estupendo, van a tener mucha fama los dos." Después de decir esto salió por la puerta.

Austin: abrazo a su novia y dijo: "Ally, esto va a ser magnifico, tú y yo vamos a ir a una gira juntos"

Ally: mientras también lo abrazaba dijo: "Austin, estoy feliz por esta oportunidad que tenemos, aunque debo admitir que tengo un poco de miedo de fallar, pero mucho más miedo de fallarte"

Austin: la separo un poco para ver directo a sus ojos y dijo: "Ally, tu nunca me fallaras, y no debes tener miedo, yo estaré ahí contigo a cada momento y no dejare que falles, y si fallas no dejare que te rindas, yo siempre voy a estar contigo para apoyarte."

Ally: se sintió feliz al escuchar las palabras de Austin y dijo: "gracias amor, te creo, sé que vas a estar conmigo siempre, te amo Austin."

Austin: "y yo te amo a ti Ally." Y le dio un dulce y tierno beso.

**Cinco años después.**

Austin y Ally habían triunfado como un dueto, su fama era mundial, y su amor estaba más consolidado que nunca.

Es 13 de abril y hoy en la noche Austin invito a Ally a una cena romántica por su aniversario. Y Austin estaba algo nervioso por su cita, ya que él le tenía preparado una sorpresa y rogaba que le gustara a Ally, se encontró parado enfrenté de la casa de Ally, toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran.

Ally: abrió la puerta y vio a su novio, así que sonrió y le dio un beso para después decir "hola amor, ya estoy lista para irnos, a donde me vas a llevar.

Austin: "es una sorpresa"

Ally: "vamos Austin dímelo, por favor"

Austin: "no, Ally no te lo voy a decir porque si no, no sería una sorpresa". Ally vio que Austin no tenía la intensión de decírselo así que se resignó.

Austin como todo un caballero la condujo hasta su auto y le abrió la puerta a ella, para después de que se subiera ella subirse él.

Unos minutos más tarde estaban frente a una playa.

Ally: "amor porque me trajiste aquí, sabes que no me gustan las playas, ya que solo tengo un buen recuerdo en ellas"

Austin: "no te preocupes, después de esta noche, te aseguró que la playa te va a fascinar" y le dedico una bella sonrisa que era capaz de derretir a cualquier chica.

Ally: suspiro y dijo: "está bien, voy a creer lo que me dices." Austin tomo su mano y la llevo caminando unos minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ally quedo impactada al llegar ahí, ahí había un camino lleno de pétalos de flores, y unas antorchas a sus alrededores. El camino conducía a una mesa, donde estaba su cena, Ally estaba encantada con todo eso, así que dijo: "oo Austin esto es maravilloso"

Austin: "sabía que te iba a encantar" él la dirigió hasta la mesa, y como todo un caballero cogió la silla para ofrecérsela a Ally para que ella se sentara primero, y después de hacer esto, él se fue a sentar en la suya. La cena fue estupenda, pasaron recordando viejos tiempos, entre risas y más risas, al terminar la cena Austin se levantó e invito a Ally a dar un paseo nocturno por la playa, iban los dos caminando por la playa cogidos de las manos, cuando Austin de repente se detiene impresionando a Ally.

Ally: "que pasa Austin porque te detienes."

Austin: "sabes Ally, ya hemos sido novios, por 6 años y medio, y creo que a pesar de que somos aun jóvenes, quiero dar el siguiente paso, porque estoy convencido que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti." En ese momento Austin se arrodillo y saco una cajita de su bolsillo, la abrió y dijo: "Ally Dawson, quieres casarte conmigo."

Ally estaba impresionada y al mismo tiempo feliz, así que dijo muy, pero muy emocionada, casi gritando: "si, si Austin quiero casarme contigo, y compartir el resto de nuestra vidas juntos" acto seguido le dio un gran y apasionado beso.

Austin: "te amo Ally. Y siempre lo hare, por el resto de mi vida"

Ally: "y yo te amo a ti Austin, y estoy feliz que vaya a casarme con la persona que más amo en este mundo, y es mi vida por completo" y de nuevo se dieron un beso apasionado, esa noche la luna brillaba más que nunca y bajo la luz de esa hermosa luna, Austin y Ally fueron más felices que nunca.

Así las vidas de Austin y Ally no podían ser más perfectas. Su futuro era más brillante que nunca, se amaban, se iban a casar con la persona que más amaban, y su fama ya era mundial. Que más podrían pedir en ese momento, pues nada, porque eran completamente felices.

**Fin.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final, no lo subí rápido porque quería pensarlo bien para que fuera un hermoso final. Dejen sus comentarios a ver si me animo a subir otra historia que tengo en la mente, además quiero saber que le pareció el final de esta historia. **


End file.
